jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Killers World
“I want a normal life why has fate chosen me to hold this power..” Akiro Brando- This stand A Killers World evolves into A Killers World Requiem after it is pierced with the Requiem arrow against the fight with his older brother Toshiro Brando who achieved Hell Description: A tall humanoid stand which is very buff mostly resembling the world, its powers are much the same as the world and killer queen but has its own set of abilities as well besides this not much is known on how the stand looks Appearance WIP... Personality Killers World mimics the Users personality but mostly it will have a blank expression Its Stand cry, like most of the Brando bloodline, is Muda Muda Muda! (無駄 無駄 無駄!, "Useless, useless, useless!") Killers World himself doesn't make much attempts at speech. Abiltiies Section 1 Bomb Manipulation : '' Killers World has the ability to insert small bombs into practically any medium Akiro touches. The bombs take the form of small pins topped with clocks that affix themselves to any surface, not just solid matter. It's been shown that the pins can be placed on almost anything, including Akiro’s skin, other people, water, animals, dirt, and even cigarette smoke. After a while, the highly-sensitive pins are set off when they spring into the air and explode with great force, a couple of bombs being able to inflict significant damage on a building. The only way to stop the bombs is to stop them from springing. However, even if the pins were to be held down by hand, which would severely hamper the fighting ability of most, intense sweating from combat would cause them to ultimately slip loose. The bombs also make its user essentially untouchable, as grabbing him or striking him would riddle the attacker with pins. They can also be activated in the way Killer Queen activates his first bomb. ''Section 2 Time Stop/Toki yo tomare! : ''Killers World's 2nd power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself, Akiro and anyone with the same power, to act within the duration of stopped time. In the stopped time, Akiro can move his own body freely along with any object he touches that he wishes to move, allowing him to strike his defenseless enemies, move to a superior position, and toy with his victims. All force applied by Akiro during the time stop continues to exist after the time stop. Another unique feature of the time stop is how Akiro can seemingly float in stopped time. Since no forces other than the time stopper's exist during a time stop, there is no force of gravity, allowing Akiro to move freely in space as he wishes, with the help of his stand. Akiro can stop time for a maximum of 3 seconds. ''Section 3 Exploding Punch : A very simple ability really its name says it all, Killers World once after activating the ability will be able to do an exploding punch destroying whatever it touches with that fist but it will hurt the users hand in the process (which is why it shouldn't be used more then once). Category:Close Stands Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:JoJo Bizzare Adventures Fanon Category:JoJo's Bizzare Adventures : A journey to Hell